


Obvi: Gormiti

by UngratefulWolf



Series: Obvi AU [1]
Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2008)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Luminos Lives, Obvi AU, everyone is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulWolf/pseuds/UngratefulWolf
Summary: In a universe where the Lords of Nature were Gormitis since birth, no one seems bothered. It really doesn't make any sense, but no one ever complains. Join Toby, Nick, Lucas and Jessica as they live their lives as normal kids with abnormal bodies without anyone ever finding it weird.
Relationships: Lords of Nature & Each Other, Luminos & Old Sage, Magor & Obscurio
Series: Obvi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612528
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Toby pressed on his alarm clock with his blonde tentacle locks, yawning as he stepped out of the undersized bed. He needed to wash his face, so he just produced a ball of water from his stomach.

As he got downstairs, he found his brother and friends (Nick, Jessica and Lucas), all sitting on the also undersized couch, busy playing a video game.

"You guys are there early."

"Toby, it's almost time for lunch." said Nick, holding the controller with his big rocky hands.

"Hey, everyone needs their beauty sleep."

"Tell us when you're waking up then, not seeing any results there." teased Jessica.

As they spoke, they heard a small noise outside and saw icicles sprouting from the ground in the garden. Weird, Toby didn't help gardening in a while, and neither did Jessica.

Suddenly, a small green lizard went onto the TV, wearing sunglasses and a detective hat.

"There's trouble on Gorm!"

"Oh, that explains it!" said Lucas.

The four Gormitis got up with Razzle in hand, running towards the closet before bumping into Mr. Tripp.

"Woops! Sorry, Dad." apologized Toby.

"It's nothing, kids." he answered. "Oooh! Are you working on that science project again? I missed seeing this little fella around here."

He picked up Razzle and started petting him.

"Sir, please put me down! Er, I mean." Razzle then started making lizard noises, making Mr. Tripp laugh.

"This little guy always gets me. Have fun, kids!"

He put Razzle down and left the four Gormitis to their own businesses.

"What was the costume for?" asked Jessica.

"Staying undercover! No one must know of the existence of the Gormiti overlooking the Primal Pad."

"Don't worry, everyone already thinks you're a normal lizard." said Lucas.

"Alright, let's hurry and go to the Gorm!" announced Nick, hoping he wouldn't fall out of the chair of he was chosen this time or knock crystals out of the way.

Razzle raised a brow. He knew humans were used to seeing weirdness around their town, and that on Gorm, humans wouldn't be thought of as freaks.

Still, he never understood why no one ever acknowledged the Lords as the only Gormitis on Earth despite how uncommon it'd naturally be.


	2. The Sulfur Stone

Their parents gone for the weekend, the house would be all theirs to take care of, keep clean, make sure they wouldn't release a family of wild bugs in like last time…

If, of course, Toby would listen and not put a bunch of socks to surf onto under his palms.

"Toby!" exclaimed Nick as he grabbed on to the vase his brother had almost knocked off. He may have cracked it with his stone hands but it wasn't technically broken, was it?

"Tag, you're it!" said his brother, tapping him with a yellow head tentacle.

"Hey! We don't have time for fun and games, Mom and Dad are-"

"Gone for the entire weekend! Dude, we've got forty-eight hours for nothing but fun and games!" said Toby, grabbing a cereal box and knocking several ingredients off a shelf, hitting a microwave oven's door five times in a row before putting the bowl in and closing the door without looking where his tentacles went.

The Earth boy sighed before shoving a list to his brother. Torn up in a few places and covered in dust but he was used to it.

"Uh, what's this?"

"An itinerary of chores." deadpanned Nick.

* * *

The big Earth Gormiti attacked the three young Lords, prompting them to dodge.

"We're too exposed like this!" said Nick. "If I was the Keeper, we'd already be using our orbs by now."

"Yeah, yeah, on it." said Lucas, lifting his wooden arms over the crystal console and raising the crystals from it.

Immediately, the orbs of the Primal Pad started glowing and energy was infused into them. Back on Gorm, the three Lords had shone a bright light… before looking like three random human kids.

Earthshaker blinked. Did they just…

"Wait, where are the strangers I was fighting just now? What is this sorcery?"

"We're kids." said Toby as a matter-of-fact.

The orbs had the power to turn them into actual humans on Gorm. For some reason, last time they came, they were seen as freaks by other Gormitis, so logically, normal kids wouldn't freak them out just as much.

"Hmm, you don't seem that hostile… but my guts dictate I still get rid of strangers to my tribe!"

"Well, that didn't work…" said Nick. "Wait, there's one thing we haven't tried!"

He grabbed both of his friends' arms and brought them to the ground.

"Begging for our lives?" asked Jessica, rolling her eyes.

Steelback, who was going to join his companion in a fight, came in and gasped. "They know the honor bow!"

"It says here that the honor bow is a highly revered gesture to the Earth Gormiti of the Rocklands." said Lucas, reading a book he picked up using a vine. "Huh, wonder why we didn't try that sooner."

"And why they still trust us after seeing us mutate like this." added Toby.

* * *

"So where are the Lava Eaters now?"

The two Gormitis leading them were promptly blasted off by a wave of fire. Two lava Gormitis, supposedly Lavor and Screaming Guardian, appeared.

"We have returned to finish the job!" said Lavor. "Hmm, who are you threes and what are you doing here?"

The three Lords blinked.

"Uhh, we're just, visiting?" said Jessica.

"An Air Gormiti and a Water Gormiti have no reason to be there. And I don't know why but that Earth Gormiti looks weird to me, too. Not like I know any of them personally but you don't feel right, no offense."

"Oh none taken, it happens." said Nick, handwaving. "Lucas, little help?"

The three of them were instantly human again.

"Huh? Oh, you're just kids, go on while we destroy the place then."

"Phew!" said Toby in relief. "Well that was close- HEY DID HE JUST SAY DESTROY THE PLACE?!"

The kids then ran up to Lavor and started trying to hold him back. Worst time to transform when there was a bad guy to stop, really. And Lucas didn't think of disconnecting the orbs yet either.

"Aw, come on, that tickles! You kids should be at home doing homework, chores and watching TV. Don't know what that is."

"Don't remind us!" retorted Toby, trying to kick him. They were at least able to make him step back, he was surprisingly not burning for a lava being.

"Um, what are they doing?" asked Steelback.

"I don't know, but it's distracting him well." said Earthshaker. "Probably should let these kids handle it, not like we're warriors strong enough to fend or kingdom or anything."

"Yeah, no sweat." said the two Gormitis, amused as Screaming Guardian stared, leaving with the stone in hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, I need to get somewhere, and you kids are-" he was interrupted as he tripped and fell back onto the water, leaving hot steam behind him as the kids had jumped off of him.

"Man, this is a new record! And no rock pelting this time!" said Nick. "Hey, the stone!"

"Oh no, Screaming Guardian probably stole it while we were busy fighting!" exclaimed Toby.

"If you could call that a fight…" said Razzle.

"He went under our vigilant eye, we shall stop at nothing to get it back!" said Steelback.

"Yeah, uh, about that, I need you guys back home stat." said Lucas, opening a wormhole to the Primal Pad.

"What?! You come here on our land to help but when it gets worse, you already leave?!" said Earthshaker.

"No, we just got things to do! Darn it, next time we should just transform as soon as we arrive, would be easier." said Nick as they started flying.

"Eh, probably next season." shrugged Toby.

* * *

"Oh hey Paula, what's up?" said Nick, opening the door gently as to not rip off the handle.

"I want to know what you're doing in there!" said Paula, trying to push him with a shovel as he wouldn't budge.

"In here? What are we doing?" said Toby as he pushed her back with his head tentacles onto the doorstep. "Nothing. We're just, y'know, hanging."

"Yeah, sure, hanging." said Nick. "Like we do, why?"

"Cuz' one, you're elemental golem freaks and I gotta know why I'm the only one to notice it, and two, you guys are turning the entire neighborhood into an aquarium!"

Both boys gasped, seeing the pool had flooded.

"This is the plastic duck party incident all over again!"

"Hey, that wasn't an incident, the party was awesome!" defended Toby, closing the door with a tentacle. "At least until the floor gave off and dunked all the water on the living room."

"Well, how do you suggest fixing it this time? We don't have our whole extended family, relatives and guests you've almost drowned to help us this time."

Toby then opened a window, raised his hand and immediately all the water was lifted into the air, above their heads.

"...when?"

"You read books all day, I practice splash bombs."

Immediately, the phone rang.

* * *

Nick sighed as they finally rested. The house was clean, they didn't have any chores left to do anymore. They could probably call it a day and relax. If a storm didn't just break.

"Haven't we had enough water for one day?" asked Nick, sighing as he, Jessica and Lucas got in.

Only to find Toby, on his knees, heaving as the water he got rid of was floating.

"Do I still have to hold it in like that? It's been 3 hours, my hands hurt…"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." said Nick.

"Where are we gonna get rid of all that water? We can't use the tub or the sink, it'd flood the house instead." said Lucas.

"I think I got an idea!" said Jessica.

* * *

Lavor blinked as all of his soldiers got literally washed up by a wave of water.

"Hey! Do _I_ interrupt your megalomaniacal rituals? I think not!" he growled as he glared at the kids from earlier looking like Gormitis. "I knew I should've been suspicious from the looks of you!"

"Hey, he hates you because you ruined his plan, that's an improvement, right?" said Lucas from his chair.

"If you say so…" said Toby, doing a thumbs up as he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Well, soon the power of the stone will be unleashed by me and the name of Lavor - who is me - will be feared throughout the universe which will be mine! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! After I run back home and get a few more men, of course, you did stop that part of the plan."

"Now how do we stop the sulfur blast?" asked Nick.

"Hmm, sulfur comes from the Earth, we could probably use some Earth to absorb it, but how to get it there while it's all glowing and flying in the sky?"

Both Lords pondered this, leaving the lizard and Lava Gormiti to stare at each other.

"Do they do this all the time?"

"Yes, even I do not know where to begin with when they're like this."

"You guys know you could just use your rock friend over there to contain it and ruin everything, right?"

"Wait, why are _you_ telling us this?" asked Nick.

"Eh, you'd have figured out and we're out of time for today's invasion anyways." shrugged Lavor.

"No way Nick can absorb all that!" said Lucas.

A few minutes later, the Earth Gormiti in question had blasted Lavor away, closed the portal and retrieved the stone back into its original form. He then fainted, landing face-first onto the ground near his brother.

"We… won…" said Nick, head buried in rocks.

"Hur...ray…" said Toby, barely lifting an arm in victory.

* * *

"We are indebted to the Super Gormiti. You are truly heroes!" said Steelback.

"That they are!" said Razzle. "They saved both the Gorm and their hometown from some serious destruction! And this is the first time they ever get greeted peacefully by people from Gorm!"

"Then come! Join us in rock soup celebration!" he said as Earthshaker brought plates of rock soup to them. Only Nick visibly liked the smell.

"That would be great! But, uh, we've got this thing called house-sitting on our chore list!" apologized Toby, handing out the paper Nick wrote, now soggy and nearly tearing itself apart.

* * *

Paula smirked as she left the household, satisfied with herself and unaware the boys would not get too harsh of a punishment. Mr. and Mrs. Tripp seemed like normal people, so she assumed they got fooled too by their sons somehow.

At least she was able to bust them for one thing, maybe next time, she could get a picture of those freaks sucking all that water into the house. Before she could think of anything, she just tripped and fell into a puddle of water.

Meanwhile, back inside, Mr. Tripp put a delicious cake onto the table as his wife noticed something.

"Aw, what's this honey?" she said, picking Razzle up from the ground. "Did you get lost, little guy?"

"Aaaah, please drop me now! I mean-" Razzle then started making lizard noises again, hoping to fool her. If he even needed to.

"It's just the kids' science project, dear." said Mr. Tripp.

"Oh, well take a good care of this one then, don't let it escape into the house like the other ones." said the kids' mother, to her husband and Nick's amusement, Razzle's relief and Toby's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Kabaneri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri) for making a small fic based on what I wrote! Go check her profile and story, it's named ["Totally oblivious"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221379).


End file.
